My Father, I Love You
by Empress Sarah
Summary: 10 year old Luke Vader lives with his dad just as he always has. But now his Force abilities are starting to show up.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: George Lucas/Lucasfilm owns Star Wars. Not me. If -I- owned it, imagine all the horrible things that would be inflicted upon Leia! *evil grin***

Btw, about Lukie's grammar...Well, he IS only 10. And what's so bad about a messy room? I have one! (My parents keep telling me to clean it. I keep telling MYSELF to clean it. Does it get clean? No.)

**_My Father, I Love You_**

"Dad?" inquired a ten year old boy of his father. "Can I have a evil, deranged bunny bent on universal domination?" Lord Vader glanced at his young son through his helmet.

"No, son." Luke immediately went into a pout. 

"Awwwwww....Why not?! The Emperor has one! Why can't I?" he whined. The big, dark, and fire-damaged sith lord leveled his son with a stare.

"Whether the emperor has one or not is irrelevant," Vader sternly replied. "I will NOT have some little fluffy -thing- hopping around my home or my ship!"

"But daaaaaa~~aaad!"

"No buts!" Luke turned and left for his (soundproof because, let's face it, Vader couldn't stand the racket) room. However, just before he completely exited his father's office, he said something that he hoped would throw his father off guard.

"Dad, everyone has a butt!"

"Not in my home, they don't!"

Drat.

Luke sighed as he plopped down heavily onto his neatly made bed. The maids must have made it for him while he was talking to his father. No matter. He quickly stood up and began jumping up and down on it while laughing gleefully. After his bed was sufficiently mussed, the young boy flopped onto his back. 

"I wish I had a friend...Someone I could play with," he quietly said to himself. "There's no one here my age! It's so BORING! AND I WANT A EVIL, DERANGED BUNNY BENT ON UNIVERSAL DOMINATION!!" A resounding "NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" was heard through-out the castle.

"How does he -do- that?" Luke whispered. 'The Force...' Luke jumped. Where had -that- come from? Luke glanced around his extremely large, extremely messy room littered with toys. Since his father was rich, he received almost everything and anything his childish heart desired. Right now, he desired a friend. Or at LEAST an evil, deranged bunny bent on universal domination but his father already nayed that idea. Maybe it had to do something with his father's need to not have his reputation ruined...Nah! That COULDN'T be it! Dads just simply did NOT have reputations! They didn't need them. But the friend...That would prove to be even trickier than the bunny. Lord Vader did NOT allow just ANYONE into his home, after all. Nor was Luke allowed to go outside without supervision. Luke rolled his eyes at that thought. How had he been supposed to know that the Imperial Statue wasn't to be used as a toilet? He'd been five and REALLY had to "go". 

"Sheesh. It's not like I'll make the same mistake!" the bored youngster exclaimed to himself. "Like I'd pee on the statue again! No way! I'd make sure it was a statue of little to no importance first!" Luke turned over onto his stomach. "Not -MY- fault they didn't think to build outdoor bathrooms!"

_________________________-------------------------------______________________

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, shuddered mentally as he turned off his communication with the emperor. Sometimes, his master just scared him a tad bit much. Just -watching- the Emperor Palpatine stroking his evil, deranged bunny bent on universal domination in that strange, possessed way of his while calling the wretched creature "My Precious..."...It was enough to make Vader want to scream! If -that- was what having an evil, deranged bunny bent on universal domination as a pet did to a person, he would kiss Obi Wan Kenobi, Yoda, -and- the emperor full on the lips LONG before he let Luke have one! However, the boy WAS obviously lonely and the Sith Lord had yet to come up with a solution that he could live with.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: George Lucas owns Star Wars. I own Sandrea Soundmaker, Adm. Loppin, & Daylanna. More characters might be added later. 

My Father, I Love You---Chapter 2  
By: Sarah

Luke yawned boredly as his tutor, Sandrea Soundmaker, went _on_ and _on_ about proper diplomatic behavior. Not for the first time, Vader's son wished he could attend a public school instead. However, ever since that one cafeteria incident when Luke was seven, Darth Vader did not trust his son in a public school setting. The ten year-old did not fully understand _why_. After all, it wasn't _his_ fault the food got up and danced around. He honestly did _not_ see what the big deal was. Finally! His lesson was over! Now he could go have fun!

"Luke!" The mentioned child groaned. His father probably had some hideous task for him to do--like clean his room.

"Yes, Dad?" he managed to chirp.

"Son, I have an important meeting with Admiral Loppin. He will be bringing his daughter, Daylana. I believe her to be ten years old."

"A girl?" Luke was skeptical as to how **fun** playing with a _girl_ would be.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Father..." came the reluctant reply. Vader led Luke into the main hall where Admiral Loppin and Daylana were waiting. Suddenly, Luke heard a high-pitched squeal come from the little girl.

"Oooooh, Daddy! He's so CUTE!" Luke fromed at that comment. Luke Vader was NOT cute! Any reply he could have made was cut off by his cruel and unjust father sending the two children off to play while Vader and Loppin left for the Sith Lord's office.

Daylana wasted no time in latching onto Luke as though sehe were permantly glued on. Luke hoped not. He sincerely hoped _not_.

"I know!" said the high-pitched, overly-energetic girl. "We can play Diplomats! You can be the handsome, polite man and I'll be the pretty, polite woman and then we'll fall in love and get married and have kids and..." The tortured boy quickly tuned the annoying girl's chatter out and thought up plans for escape from her evil, possibly deadly, grasp.

"I have an idea!" he happily interrupted. "Let's play Smugglers! I'll be the smuggler and hide...And you can be the Imperial officer sent to find and catch me!"

"I don't know, Luke...That doesn't sound like a lot of fun." Too late. Luke had already disappeared, leaving a very confused Daylana behind. Loppin's daughter blinked several times before setting off to seek and destro--I mean, find Luke.

Darth Vader watched as Admiral Loppin left with his very disappointed daughter, Daylana. It appeared as though Luke had given her the slip. And so began the search of his wayward son. Furtunately for Vader, he knew _exactly_ where the boy was hiding. It often payed to have Force abilities--expecially with a child.

The tall, dark, and imposing man found himself just outside his hangar--a place highly unlikely for a girl to search in. Having opened the door, Vader soon found his son helping the technicians work on his newly designed ship. Ah, but she was a beauty. If Lord Vader laughed, he would have. Luke had heard his respirator, turned around, paled, and gaped at his father. The technicians, who were all used to Mr. Dark Sith visiting the hangar, merely went about their business just as they had been. A gloved finger beckoned his son to him.

"Tell me, Luke," he began. "Why did you hide from Daylana?" He noticed the annoyed expression on his son's face at the mention of Loppin's daughter.

"Because she was so...ANNOYING! Not to mention grabby!" the young one exclaimed to his amused father. "I _had_ to escape, Dad! If not for my life, then for my sanity!"

"You are over-dramatic, my son." (a/n: hee-hoo, hee-hoo)

"'And over-young to fully understand the importance of sanity'," Luke finished. Honestly, the boy'd heard his father say that enough times...

:::::MIDNIGHT::::::

Luke rolled over in his bed only to encounter something warm, solid, and moving. He did the first thing that came to his mind; sat up and yelled.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDD!!!" The being next to him shot up like a light. The door opened, the room's light was switched on, and Luke gasped as he made out the figure next to him. As for who was standing in the doorway...

-----------TO BE CONTINUED------------ 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: George Lucas owns Star Wars yadda yadda yadda.

My Father, I Love You--chapter 3  
By: Sarah

Sitting next to young Luke was an older version of himself! And standing in the doorway...stood someone who looked enough to be his father. But _that_ was impossible! Lord Vader wore a black suit and respirator!

Anakin and Luke Skywalker stared in shock at the sight before them as the child version of Luke backed away from them fearfully.

"Are you, by any chance, Luke Skywalker?" Anakin asked hesitantly. Child-Luke wrinked his brow and nose in confusion.

"Skywalker? Don't you KNOW who I AM?! I'm Luke Vader!" The elder two's eyes widened. "Now where's my dad!? AND WHERE AM I?!?"

"Di-did you just say your last name is Vader?" demanded the older Luke of his younger counterpart.

"Ye-yes," Luke Vader mocked. "You guys gonna tell me what's goin' on or what?" Father and son shared a glance as well as a mental conversation before turning back to the child.

"I'm Luke Skywalker and this is my father, Anakin Skywalker. I'm," and here Luke Skywalker gulped, "I'm you."

Luke shot up in his bed panting heavily. A quick glance around confirmed the boy was in his room.

"A...dream?" There was only one sure way to find out. Luke left his room and made his way to his father's.

Before Luke even had a chance to knock, Darth Vader opened his door to reveal his surprised son. Vader remembered then that his son still did not know about the Force.

"What is it, my son?" Luke seemed to relax after hearing his father say that.

"Well, I had this dream where I was older but my name was Luke Skywalker instead of Luke Vader and my father was some guy named Anakin Skywalker instead of you!" The boy waited patiently and expectantly for his father's response.

Vader did not **know** how to respond. He could not--would not--lie to his son. However, he coud not very well tell him the truth,either and Luke was expecting an explanation. But what would he tell him?

* * *

Emperor Palpatine was NOT happy. His servant, Lord Vader, had just told him about Luke's dream. Both agreed that the dream had been a vision of an alternate dimension given to Luke by the Force. That meant they would need to start training the boy lest he turn to the light side and become a _Jedi_. The Sither master was _extremely_ displeased to have said the least. If Luke Vader did NOT accept the dark side...**he** would kill Vader's son himself.

Palpatine had given Vader instructions to notify him immediately should Luke have more visions of a place where he and his father belonged to the light. 

"Luke Vader will be a Sith or he will be .dead.!" seethed the old goa--emperor. (a/n: Luke often called him a Royal Old Goat to his father's constant irritation/secret amusement. Palpatine, however, never once found out. *wink*)

The boy would NOT be allowed to become a threat.

:::::::::::::::::::TO BE CONTINUED::::::::::::::::::: 


	4. Chapter 4

To the readers at FF.net, I have fixed the problem w/ chapter 2. Sorry 'bout that.

DISCLAIMER: George Lucas owns Star Wars. Which is good. For Leia fans. *smirk*

My Father, I Love You---chapter 4  
By: Sarah

"Why?" It took all of Vader's self-control to keep from destroying something out of frustration.

"Because," and Luke could have sworn his father's voice sounded strained, "we are superior to those without Force abilities."

"Why?" The twitch in the helmeted one's left eye went unseen by his son.

"Because," and this time the strain was definitely there, "we are able to do and feel things they cannot."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE WE JUST ARE!" Luke promptly shut up after that. But he still didn't understand why he would have to use a **red** lightsaber and not an **orange** one! Orange was a perfectly good color!

'Orange, yellow, purple, green, blue, brown, white, black, pi--what am I THINKING?!, and grey are all just as good as red!' the boy thought to himself. or, at least, he _thought_ he had...

Vader groaned mentally as his son's thoughts bombarded his mind. He then decided that their first lesson would be setting up mental barriers and shielding thoughts from others instead of sending. Honestly! He was beginning to get a headache from his son's mental ramblings! The sooner Luke learned, the _better_.

Five hours later finally had Luke putting up proper mental shields. Five hours...Two of which were spent getting the ten year-old to sit still and one of which was spent explaining seeing as how Luke kept interrupting with questions so often Vader finally "forced" the boy's mouth shut. Which, of course, then resulted in surprised and angry mumbles.

And Luke _still_ didn't understand why his lightsaber would have to be **red**.

* * *

A week of training had passed and Luke finally decided he could live with a red lightsaber. However, now he wanted to know why he **had** to wear black. After all, red, yellow, brown, orange, green, grey, white, purple, and blue were all just as good as black.

Lord Vader was glad his son no longer broadcasted his thoughts. In fact, he was so pleased that he deemed it time to start Luke's lightsaber training. And (hopefully) after a week of that, they would be able to add in other mental and physical aspects such as levitation, healing one's self, choking (which was very important in Vader's opinion), and other wonderful things.

"I know a royal old goat; he sits and sits as he mopes. He never does anything himself--has people fight his dirty battles! I know a royal old goat!" sang the young Sith-in-training. His father suddenly had the strangest and strongest urge to bang his head repeatedly against a very hard surface...with his helmet OFF.

"LUKE!"

::::::::::::::Deunitnoc eb ot::::::::::::::

Eh, sorry this chapter's so short. I've been fighting off writer's block. Plus, how inspired do you honestly think I can get during midterms??? 


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars, not me. However, I DO own the bunnies. *evil cackling can be heard*

My Father, I Love You---chapter 5  
It's been 5 weeks since chapter 4  
By: Sarah

When Luke awoke that morning, he did not feel well. The sandy-haired Sith apprentice felt as though someone had pounded his head in five-thousand times while in a hot furnace. Hopefully, his strict father would have mercy and allow a day or two of rest. With that in mind, Luke awkwardly dragged hiimself out of bed, slowly and sloppily dressed, and stumbled his way to the training room so as to plead his case. Too bad he didn't know of Darth Vader's emperor enduced foul mood.

"Dad? I think I'm sick. Could we _please_ not train today?" Vader looked to where his son was.

"Son, I'm sure you're imagining things. Now stop dawdling and get to work!" Luke grew angry at his father's lack of care.

"But I don't feel good!" the young one snapped.

"Stop making excuses and start training!" Vader didn't notice his son's sudden difficulty with standing and breathing. He was too focused on his own anger.

"If you would just use your stupid powers you'd sense that I'm NOT making up excus--" Vader could only watch as Luke's unconcious form crumpled to the ground. A foreign sense of desperation filled him as he scooped up his son and _ran_ to the medcenter. 

* * *

A coma. His son was in a _coma_ and Lord Vader could do **nothing** about it. If only he had listened to Luke; if only he hadn't been so blind; if only...No. "If only" would get him nowhere--nor would it do his son any good. The Sith Lord was puzzled over his feelings of guilt. **He** hadn't caused Luke's sickness so why should **he** suffer?

_/He's your son,/_ a voice whispered. _/You love him./_

//I may be fond of him, but that is all!// he snarled. //Now be quiet, whoever you are!//

_/I'm you,/_ came the intense whisper. _/The part of you that you have forgotten. Why have you forgotten me?/_

//Who are you?!// The voice seemed to sigh.

_/I was once a man by the name of Ana--/_

//NO! NOT ANOTHER WORD! HE IS DEAD! **DEAD**!// The voice seemed to quiet after that. Until...

_/You love him. I know you do because **I** love him. and **I am you.**/_ Vader snarled again as the voice's presence finally left his mind. The sith in black sighed as he sat down in his office chair. Wait. Had he been _pacing_? NO! HE WOULD **NOT** THINK ABOUT THAT! Besides, Luke would be fine! Not that he _cared_, or anything. 

Two hours later found Ana--Lord Vader walking to his meditation room. How he ended up in the medcenter, he did not know. (a/n: Hee hee. I control his actions! FEAR ME!!) After a quick mental debate, the one who wore a respirator took long strides over to his son's bedside.

Luke's sweat-covered body remained still. His mind, however, was a completely different story. Not quite knowing why, Vader reached out a gloved hand to wipe his son's face and upon contact found himself sharing Luke's vision.

* * *

Emperor Palpatine's pet evil, deranged bunny bent on universal domination hopped evilly into his evil secret underground room where he was holding an evil, secret meeting with fellow secret bunnies of whom he was leader. He evilly glanced around until he found his evil queen-to-be--an evil, pink bunny named Leia. Precious smirked evilly as he evilly rubbed his evil little paws together. No doubt about it, he was **evil**.

"Soon..." came his evilly deranged, high-pitched bunny voice. "Soon bunnies shall **rule the universe**!" With that said, the bunnies all began laughing and cheering in a way that was so deranged, it was evil.

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
